thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Guide (Aquarius)
Thunder Strike possesses a multitude of unique bosses with varying degrees of difficulty (some less so than others). There is bound to be a moment when you encounter a boss that proves its worth and actually poses a challenge. This is especially so in Stage Mode, and thus this guide aims to offer the best tips and tricks for every boss you meet. Grab your notebook and pen (or just remember it). Also, click here to see the Stage layout for referencing. Aquarius Constellation This is where the fun ends (or does it?) for most players. Aquarius onwards, features a lot of unique and reasonably tough enemies even to the most powerful of pilots. Players are advised to bring out their "real" A-game from here on out. While the enemies in between are still a relative pushover, the end zone boss ship however... Enemy wave behaviour - Dubbed as the "Iron Guards", these new and final class of enemy ships feature some very pointy and sharp features in their design. Their firepower matches their tough-looking exterior to boot, often featuring high speed gunfire with increasing speed and intensity. Even the basic fighters can take a lot of punishment to bring down. Enemies come in formations with a short pause in between each wave. They also noticeably enter the screen slower. Stage 82 - Lancet Thunder First sighted in Endless Mode, the Lancet Thunder, along with Lancet Flame make their official entry as Stage bosses. Thunder is generally easy to deal with as it has relatively slow and easy to avoid attacks, but still has at least 2 tricky attacks to look out for - One which extends to lines of bullets that freeze and then whip around towards you, and an oscillating ring of bullets which follow a whip pattern as they disperse from Lancet Thunder. Even during its random attack cycle, it is unable to chain its signature attacks together, reducing the threat that it should pose. Then, focus your firepower during these openings and finish the ship off. Stage 84 - Daybreak Thunder (2nd) Nothing much has changed with the return of Daybreak Thunder. Besides increased HP since your last encounter, it still sticks to its sole use of gunfire, missiles and the occasional electric spheres. It employs a lot more tracking gunfire as well as bullet dispersion, which move slowly again to tighten your evasion spaces. In its 2nd form, it deploys 2 more chain guns and together with the mains, produce some really obscene amounts of claustrophobic gunfire patterns. If bullet hell isn't your thing, you will be taking hits and taking a battle of attrition with Daybreak Thunder. Again, its massive size is to your advantage as every weapon will have a field day hitting the ship. But remember, no hiding behind it! Its size leaves you no room to zip around behind the ship! Stage 86 - Lancet Flame Also first met in Endless Mode, the Lancet Flame is the Lancet Thunder's counterpart ship. Like the Thunder, Flame also has its vulnerable moments with slow attacks. But one particular attack to look out for comes from its cockpit nose, dubbed the "lancet", which springs forth like a knife into your ship if you were dead center. Besides this attack, the Flame also has a deadlier attack in the form of a unique tracking laser, which fires out very discreetly ''from the nose, stops close to or at your horizontal axis and strikes you from the side. This attack is particularly damaging and very difficult to notice, owing to the blue oscillating background which conveniently conceals the blue colored laser. Once it enters the random attack cycle, do not allow it to live for too long, or you may just fall prey to its laser attack again. '''Stage 88 - Hera Goddess' The 2nd ship of the dubbed "Big 3", Hera Goddess is a huge step up from what Ruler X serves as a boss ship. Boasting a lot more HP and dangerous attacks, the real danger comes from the unfamiliarity with fighting this boss. Hera is a fan of radial and spiral type gunfire, so the field is perpetually blanketed by gunfire keeping you on your toes. Knowledge of its attacks is highly critical for surviving. Surviving that unique wall of bullets and avoiding subsequent attacks is one thing, knowing when the beam cannon fires is another - due to the quick charge which leaves zero indication of when it fires. That's instant death right there. And that's not even the worst of it. In its 2nd form, Hera reveals its true visage, complete with a torso and a pair of hands which it puts to deadly use. Once those hands fade from view, '''EVADE AT ALL COSTS aka keep moving! '''From under you as a silhouette, those hands will reach out and crush you with instant death, no matter how powerful your armor is. Remember those Peacemakers? If you're counting on them for damage, don't. Peacemakers are weapons that do not scale in power and become relatively weak weapons against Hera. If you must use them, save them for the moments you are trapped by her attacks and need a quick breakaway. Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Stage Mode Category:Mech Armour Category:MiniBoss Ships Category:Boss Ships Category:Aquarius